Final Fantasy VIII: The Aftermath
by Silent Cacophony
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to our beloved characters after the game? What happens with Squall and Rinoa? Is Garden still a mercenary force? Will Quistis ever find a man? My story is based on all these questions. Welcome to the aftermath.


w00. Another FF8 fanfiction. Here's my little disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and the chars and yadda yadda, and the first parts of this fanfiction was written based on the ending of the game, meaning that I didn't create it, yadda yadda ya. Ok, enjoy. O.o;

* * *

"Yay! It works!"   
  
It was probably the most exciting party any of them had ever attended. Massive crowds flooded the ballroom, eating, drinking, dancing, socializing. With the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, endless celebration was in order for their entire world could finally come to an eternal rest. The horrible Sorceress Wars were over. The orphanages would no longer be brimming, SeeD would no longer have to fulfill their secret purpose, and most of all, the world could be at peace.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt turned the camera around, pointing the angle at her face. "Hii!" She was a bright one, with her bouncy brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Both matched her personality well. She always seemed out of place in the military academies with her happy disposition.  
  
"Selphie, quit hogging the camera!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Irvy!"  
  
Selphie turned the camera around, setting the shot on Irvine Kinneas, a sharpshooting cowboy always out for the women. He was dancing, twirling around in his long tan leather coat beside Quistis Trepe, a young blonde woman who happened to be a SeeD and also an ex-instructor at Balamb Garden.  
  
"Come on, guys! This is for our diary documentary! Say hi, Quisty!" Selphie said, zooming in on Quistis's face. Quistis nodded and waved without comment. Her embarrassment towards Irvine was clear upon her face, turning to annoyance as he slipped into view, placing his arm around Quistis's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, like... Quistis and I are gonna dance, so 'bye," he said hastily. He waved at the camera, about to drag Quistis to the dance floor just as she escaped his grasp and walked off-shot.  
  
"Sorry, Irvy. She likes older married guys," Selphie said, giggling at the look on Irvine's face before she turned the camera to the left to see Quistis walking over to, indeed, an older married man. Cid Kramer, the headmaster of Balamb Garden, was looking as happy as ever, his stomach hanging just over his belt from behind his maroon vest.  
  
"Hello, Cid," Quistis said, and then asked, "Where is Edea?"  
  
"Ah, over there," Cid said, pointing with his wine glass. Selphie turned her shot to a lady's feet, going up to reveal a pale woman with a plain black dress that matched her long hair. Edea walked over to Cid, placing her arm around him as he laced his arm round her slim waist.  
  
"How are you, Edea?" Quistis asked, giving a tiny bow of respect to the sorceress.   
  
"Oh, quite well, being that the Sorceress has finally been stopped," she said, smiling intently. Both Cid's and Edea's smiles grew as Irvine stepped in. He lowered his hat from his red-haired head, bowing in respect to the sorceress.  
  
"I told you, Irvine, she only likes older married guys!" Selphie called from behind the camcorder.  
  
"What?!" Quistis said, and Irvine walked over to Selphie. He snatched the camcorder from her grasp and forced his hat on her head. The camera showed a shot of Selphie in her small yellow dress wearing Irvine's hat, along with Quistis who came into view, both sideways.  
  
"Turn it! Oh, there ya go! Hii!" The shot was turned normal, showing Selphie waving and Quistis smiling.  
  
"Hey, hey," Irvine said, turning the camera to a few girls who were waving at him. He waved back, getting his hand in the shot before Selphie walked up to the camera.  
  
"Irvine, this is our diary documentation, not a naughty video just for you!"  
  
"Since when are waving girls naughty?" he said, pointing it back to Selphie and Quistis before he got into anymore trouble.   
  
"Oh no! Look!" Selphie said, pointing to the camera's right. The view changed to Zell Dinct, a hotdog enthusiast with a short temper, sitting at the table wolfing down hotdogs next to a girl who was chatting away, although he himself heard no word of it.  
  
"Zell? Oh, Hyne!" Selphie wailed. Zell was obviously choking on a mouthful of hotdog, but after Selphie hit him on the back, he stopped struggling.  
  
"Huh?" Both Quistis and Selphie looked at him, puzzled, and ran off when he stood, picked up a hotdog, and chucked it at the camera.  
  
"DAMN, ZELL, KNOCK ME OUT!" Irvine yelled, pointing the camera at Selphie who was doubled over in laughter. A dog streaked by, Selphie pointed to the balcony, and when Irvine turned the camera to look, he got a shot of their friend, Rinoa Heartilly, pointing to the sky just before the battery in the camcorder died. 


End file.
